310 Missy David Guetta
by falloutgirlz
Summary: bella is a famous dj and was almost molesteted but edward saves her. mouths later somthing happens to bella's life and turns her world up side down will edward contain the beast in him or let i rage in the cage
1. Chapter 1

Tick, tock, tick, tock. The sound in my head of the clock ticking down. It was almost time to go on stage as ten minute's past the announcer called out my name. Then with an abrupt strong voice he said ladies and gentlemen as you know her around the world for the best beats, her talents and her beauty, here she is Missy David Guetta.

As I went on stage the crowd went wild I waved to them in astonishment and I went to the microphone. How's everybody doing to night they all shouted and screamed I even saw girls crying wow that was a great announcement thank you John? Thank you very much.

Afterwards I looked through the crowd and yelled WHO'S READY TO HEAR SOME BEATS? Like the usual the fans went crazy and I jumped up on my DJ set and started to blast some music. Three hours went by and I played Turn me on with Nicki Minaj, without you with Usher, where them girls at with Nicki Minaj and Flo rider and so much more.

My next concert is on May 25 in California. After that I said good night to phoenix,

Finally I thought to myself the concert is over and I was going to my hotel and I would get in my comfortable bed. My thoughts were interrupted by screaming fan she ran up to me and started screaming in my ear.

The girl was looking at me like she won the lottery and lost her v-card at the same time.

My name is Alice and I'm your biggest fan by the look on her it was true. This girl was about five six a hundred pounds with black spiky hair. Can you please sign this poster I put a smile on my face and wrote to your number on fan Alice. With that she let out a loud squeal a loud and skipped away. BOO, i jumped in fear my body guard jacob scared me out of my panites and i hit him on the shoulder. oooo weee looks like you killed to night said my bodyguard ya its one of those nights where the fans dont want you to go home.

well dont worry about that it's time to get you to your before your father kills me hotel.i said good night to everybody behind stage jacob and i went out the back door i looked around and i spotted the limo, jacob held the door open for me then out of the blue jacob was knocked to the ground and passed out.

I saw two men with baseball bats coming towards me.

i kept walking until my baack hit a wall i was traped in run dummy dont just stand there i thought right there and then i thought this was the end of my life. Wouldnt she make a good funck said one of the men tears started going down my face please please i begged and he started to unbuckle his belt and mor tears rolled down my face. i made my body slide down the wall and sat there and prayed i sat there waiting for the pain to start. before i knew it three men shouted saying what the fuck do you think your doing the men shouted and started to charge the two men with baseball bats.

As sat on the cold groind i peaked threw my teary eyes and saw the three men beating up the man that tryed to malest me i sat in shock out of these three men one mans moves were guick, fast, hard and gracefull and this angel is about six foot somthing and brought his foot up to his height and kick the man in the skull. Now all three men came over to me i looked at all of them and the one infront of me was my angel. He had brown hair and beautiful green eyes that can light up my world as i looked into his eyes i said, your beautiful he looked at me like i was crazy then i fainted


	2. awakening

Awakening

Everything in my head was banging, pain, hurt; I shook my head so the pain would go away then I saw light seem through my eyes and I opened them wider surprisingly I wasn't dead. I found myself in silk pajamas in a big room with white covers and blue walls with beautiful furniture around me. I got of the bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and then I heard voices outside the room and I tiptoed to the door and saw six people out in another room talking I tried to be careful so they didn't hear me

You could of went to jail Edward Cullen I did it out of protection It's not protection, you got into something you should of stayed out of and what let her die I heard somebody say. You were being a dumb jackass who asked you, bitch hay do not talk to my wife like that or I will knock you out. A big muscular man said, I will not have this type of language do three of you hear me, yes mam the three of them said I chuckled out loud and covered my mouth and they all looked at the door. Come out little one said a blonde hair man that looked around his mid-forties.

I slowly opened the door and walked out into the room were all these strangers were I kept my head down so they wouldn't see my face. Hello beautiful a man said; are you ok are you hurt , I gave him a somewhat hand shake he placed his soft gentle hand under my chin he lifted up my chin so I would make eye contact with him.

When I looked at this man he made me week to my knees I started to shake rapidly, who are you I asked he chuckled well I am Edward Cullen and this is my mother Esme my father Carlisle my two brothers Emmet and jasper then my sister Alice. Then who is she ooo her she's a nobody I laughed I looked at him like he was a magical creature. Do you know who I am? Um no. you know twenty and zero that's when the light bulb came on in my head.

I know who you exactly are you're the man that kicks ass in the octagon. You know me very well, somewhat. Have you watched any of my fights? No but I've heard about them.

Stop flirting with each other before I puke the blonde girl said. Why don't you shut up Edward said. As you see I'm trying to get to know Bella I blushed like a big fat cherry.

Me and Edward were interrupted by yelling, HAY GET OUT YOU DON'T LIVE HERE GET OUT YOU BITCH GET OUT SOMBODY. I am here to see my Eddie boo. That's when Edward pulled me into his chest and made me wrap my arms around his waist play along he said so I did. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to kiss my head.

Eddie boo she cut short as she saw me and Edward wrapped around each other. Then I saw the girl with the spiky hair at the concert she saw me and ran to me and Edward and gave both of us a hug. Can't breathe I stated opps sorry. Edward who is this slut the blondish red chick said. Now I know why he wanted me to play along.

Excuse me how dare you touch my man. Get off my man NOW he's mine she stomped her foot like a child, no he is mine I announced and grabbed him by the crouch and he's really good I bed I said to her, teasing her by licking my lips that's when I started getting my acting on her mouth nearly fell to the floor and with that she left. Thank you anytime


	3. wow

Wow

Thank god she is out of your life Edward she had a bad influence on you never date women like her ever again do you understand me young man. Yes mam he confirmed.

Well we got to get going and it it's to meet you Bella ok by with that they left out the door.

Oh no what happened to Jacob? He's in the hospital with a concussion tears rolled down my face it's not your fault, yes it is my friend my bodyguard is in the hospital because of me stupid so stupid I cried don't you say that your very smart and beautiful I interrupted no I'm not he wouldn't be there because of me, you don't see yourself very clearly do you as he wiped my tears away you are the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life.

As he said those words they ringed in my ears I looked into his eyes and our lips met in a slow smooth paste.

As the kiss went on a little while longer and I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away wow I said wow he said back.


	4. wow wow 2

Um I'm so sorry, no it's ok um that was amazing Edward said owe ok I separated myself from Edward and leaned up against the counter. Well if you're hungry you can get dressed and just maybe we catch some breakfast before it ends or you can help yourself to some lucky charms Edward announced.

It's your choice you don't have you don't have to if you don't want to and I'm paying, no, no that's not an issue I have my own money, no I was cut short by Edward. Since I'm inviting you I will pay hello I'm Miss. Um Edwards lips were on mine again this time the kiss was different it was filled with passion I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up and placed me on the counter and started to kiss my neck then down to my chest then he stopped. I was literally screaming in my head for Edward not to stop. Now what do you want to do Edward asked? Um let's just go grab something ok and why don't you just go get dressed; I walked back into the room I was sleeping in to the shower. The shower was big and there where buttons that changed the shower settings of how you wanted the water as I stood in the warm water I heard Edward knock on the asking me if I needed new clothes.

As I turned off the water and grabbed me a towel to wrap around myself I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward with some fresh clean clothes for me to wear um are these for me Edward? Yes these for are you if you don't like them I can get you something different. No no that's fine with me. I'm going to be out in my truck waiting on you so when you're done I have a brand new tooth brush for you and deodorant ok thank you Edward with that he left it took me at least twenty minutes to get down stairs I looked around to see where Edwards was but then I heard a roaring engine outside one of the doors and I went to see that Edward was waiting for me with the door open before I got in the truck Edward was being generous and game me his hand so I can get in the massive truck I buckled my seat belt, I looked at Edward ready, ready I said back and off we went.

Welcome to crackle barrel and I am your waiter today what type of beverages would you like she asked only looking at Edward I want water and what would you like Bella? I would like an orange juice before I know it our drinks were out and our food. As I was enjoying my wonderful omelet I was interrupted by a little girl maybe around seven came up to me and asked for an autograph. May I have your autograph please of course you can molly, molly where are you sweaty over here mommy molly you not to talk to strangers but mommy she's not a stranger. She's Missy David Guetta she stopped and looked at me shockingly I gave the little girls mom a smile mommy can please get an autograph is that ok the mother asked no that is not a problem I want to grow up and be just like you she said, no I want you to be better than me and I want you to follow your dreams and don't let anyone tell you different ok alright she gave me a hug and skipped away with her mother. So when were you going to tell me you were Missy David Guetta I don't know I was going to tell you but it slipped my mind sure it did he announced well I'm sorry I didn't tell I threw a twenty dollar bill on the table and left wait Bella I'm not mad at you I just hate that this whole time you didn't tell me Bella. Why don't you worry about yourself Edward I hopped in the truck and ignored Edward you need to take me home I said demandingly ok where do you live 91 Findlay lane as Edward drove me down the familiar way to my house it was blocked off by the most annoying people in the fucking universe the paparazzi. Is it always like this Edward asked not at all, when did this start when I went out to breakfast I answered?


End file.
